Stranger
by Gleek92
Summary: A stranger brings a dark cloud over the glee club just an hour before they are due to perform at nationals
1. Chapter 1: Saving Santana

They stood in the lobby of the theatre hosting Nationals. No one was talking much due to nerves and everyone kept looking at Mr. Shue for instructions. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

'Mr. Shue I'm going out for some air'

'Ok, just don't be too long'

She waked round the side of the theatre and began pacing. She had never been so nervous and she didn't want it to take over and ruin their chances. She snapped out of her train of thought and realized that she was being watched.

The man in the car staring at her looked as if he was in his early twenties. He looked nervous and kept combing his dark hair back from his face. She assumed he was a member of the competition, until he got out the car and started towards her.

Rachel jumped as he walked rapidly with determination on his face.

"doyounowhereicanfindher" he stuttered out

"Uh what?" Rachel wanted to be back with her friends but something told her this man only wanted help.

"I said do you know where I can find her" he said sounding irritated. He held out a picture and Rachel gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" her heart was beating fast she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him.

"Please its important, if you know her just go get her"

Rachel backed away but did as she was told. She entered theatre and went straight up to Santana.

"What do you want Manhands?" she said as she played with Brittany's hair.

"There's someone outside who wants to speak to you" she said brushing off the insult.

"Um…Ok…are you sure? Cause I don't know anyone in New York Berry"

"I'm positive now go before we miss the competition!"

Santana didn't retaliate to Rachel's pushiness, she just got up and left. There was a feeling inside that told Rachel she shouldn't have let her go herself. She looked at Brittany, who was now sitting on Artie's lap. She didn't want to go alone but Brittany couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag. It had been two minutes and Rachel was beginning to worry. She decided to go see if Santana was ok.

As she walked out the doors and Quinn ran up to her.

"Hey, what's going on? You look like you've just seen a ghost"

"I'm such an idiot, a guy came up to me and asked for Santana and I let her go herself" tears formed in Rachel's eyes.

"Look its ok Santana's tough…but just incase let's hurry.

They turned the corner to see Santana in tears and the man trying to pull her towards his car.

"Get off me" she cried.

Without speaking Rachel and Quinn both had the same thought. They ran towards the guy and pushed him off Santana. All four of them fell to the ground. The man had hit his head on the pavement and was trying to snap out of a daze.

Both Quinn and Rachel grabbed one of Santana's arms and ran. They ran towards their hotel, which sat in the Square across from the theatre.

They suddenly heard a more friendly voice chasing them.

"What the hell you guys? We all have to be accounted for at least an hour before we go on!" Mr. Shue cried.

"Don't worry about it we just have to get her cleaned up" Quinn called gesturing to Santana, who was still in tears.

Mr. Shue threw his hands in the air and walked back to the theatre.

As they entered their hotel, the small Chinese woman at reception began shouting "Two to a room! Two to a room!"

"Got it!" Rachel called back as the climbed the stairs.

They placed Santana on Rachel's bed and locked the door. Quinn put both her arms around her and held her until her tears eased up. Rachel stared out into the eerie square incase they had been followed.

"Do you think we should have told Mr. Shue?" she said.

"Probably" Quinn answered "But that wasn't exactly on my mind" she trailed off.

"San, are you ok? What the hell did he want?"

Santana took a gulp of air and let a few stray tears fall.

"He w-wanted me. He says h-he knows who I am and that he w-wants me to go with him…he said he had a g-gun and that he wasn't a-afraid to use it".

There were tears in Rachel's eyes as she looked at Santana, she had never seen her so vulnerable.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them jumped. Rachel moved slowly towards the door and was caught of guard when it burst open. The man jumped forward and hit Rachel with the gun in his hands and she fell unconscious to the floor.

Santana and Quinn screamed in shock and Quinn pulled Santana to the bathroom. She barricaded the door. Santana was shaking, with tears streaming down her face.

"This is all my fault" she said barely audible.

"If you so much as make a phone call I will kill this little bitch" the man shouted

Quinn stopped, she has just been about to call Mr. Shue Instead she texted 'In trouble. Need help. Locked in a bathroom with San. Rachel is hurt'

Quinn put her hands on Santana's face to try and calm her down.

"Look Hunni, I'm not going to let this man hurt you ok? So when I open this door I want you to run as fast as you can to Mr. Shue and I will hold him off"

"No" Santana breathed, "He has a gun I can't leave you Quinn what if he hurts you"

"Don't worry about me, it's you he wants I can only hold him off for a few seconds so when I say run I mean run as fast as humanly possible ok?"

"Ok" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Quinn slowly stood up pulling Santana to her feet. She looked at her phone 'I've left everyone with Ms. Holliday, I'm on my way'. Quinn wiped a tear from her eyes, she was so proud to have a teacher like Mr. Shue, she knew he would do just about anything for them.

She quickly hugged Santana, "remember the plan" she whispered.

She flung the door open and jumped on the man.

"Quinn!"

"Go! Santana run!"


	2. Chapter 2: No escape

Santana did as she was told she ran as fast as she could to the hotel lobby. She stopped in shock as she saw the receptionist who had yelled at them lying dead with a bullet through her head. She felt a pain of guilt when she thought of Quinn and Rachel. She was brought back to earth when she heard footsteps running towards her.

She burst out the hotel door and began to run. She saw Mr. Shue entering the square and she ran towards him.

"Santana, oh my god, what's happened your bleeding" he said, wiping blood from a cut on her cheek.

"He's coming… Quinn…Rachel…Hurt" she cried.

Mr. Shue didn't pick up the urgency in her exasperated voice and just pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, everything will be fine I'll make sure of it" he said smiling into Santana's tear filled eyes.

There was a bang and Mr. Shue fell limply onto Santana, gasping in pain.

"No!" Santana cried "Mr. Shue?" she placed him on the ground. This was it, there was no way she could run now. No one else was going to get hurt because she was an idiot. She just put her head against his chest and cried, waiting for the end.

"Mr. Shue I am so sorry, this is all my fault"

Mr. Shue had passed out from the pain. Santana felt completely alone, she knew Quinn was hurt or she would have been with her by now.

A pair of gloved hands grabbed her holding her tight. The man put his hand tightly over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"You know babe none of this needed to happen, you could have just come with me" he said in a comforting voice that made Santana feel sick.

"You're my girlfriend now so just so there's no confusion if you ever disobey me like that again I will hurt you"

Santana began to shake she didn't know this man and he was calling her his girlfriend. He began to lift her off the ground.

"No" she moaned grabbing hold of Mr. Shue's shirt "Please he needs help" she pleaded.

"He's not our problem now ok?"

"Please I swear I'll come with you just phone an ambulance for them their my family I can't leave them like this"

The man roughly searched Santana's pocket. "Hello 911..."

Santana rubbed her hand over Mr. Shue's face "I'm sorry" is all she could say.

"Yes they are all color coordinated can't miss them…"

Santana looked down at her purple dress, every girl wore the same one and all the boys wore black. She felt proud to be a part of them.

The man had been talking to Santana but she had zoned out "Urgh that's it" he hit her head hard with the gun and she fell limp over Mr. Shue.

The man picked her up and carried her down the deserted street to his car.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Shue

Mr. Shue's POV

He could feel the nerves in the air. All of his students kept looking at him, but there was nothing he could say. He felt helpless he looked over to see Ms. Holliday smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled back.

"Mr. Shue I'm going out for some air" he heard Rachel say.

"Ok, just don't be too long"

He walked over to Ms. Holliday.

"Holly thanks again for doing this, the kids really love you and I needed another chaperon."

"It's no trouble Will, you have a bunch of amazingly talented kids and I get to spend more time with you…also I've always wanted to go to New York" she said winking.

Will smiled and walked back to his kids "c'mon guys you should be excited were finally here after all the hard work you've put in! You should be proud of yourselves"

"We are Mr. Shue" Mercedes said

"It's just a lot of pressure" Tina said nodding in agreement.

"You'll do great" he said encouragingly.

Rachel walked back in and headed for Santana. He was glad to see that even those two seemed to be getting on.

He watched as Santana left, followed shortly after by Rachel and then by Quinn. He sighed.

"Ok come on guys" he said to his remaining kids "everyone stick together and stop wandering".

"Ms. Holliday can you take them to their seats and get Artie sorted before the rush"

"Sure can" she said smiling "aren't you coming?"

"I'll wait here till the others come back"

They all left leaving Will standing alone in the lobby. He suddenly caught sight of his three students running away from the theatre. He ran out after them seeing that Santana was in tears.

"What the hell you guys? We all have to be accounted for at least an hour before we go on!" he cried

"Don't worry about it we just have to get her cleaned up" Quinn called gesturing to Santana.

He threw his hands up in the air and walked back to the theatre, he was concerned by the fact Santana was in tears but he supposed Quinn and Rachel would be better at comforting her.

He sat down and allowed his eyes to close. The loud buzzing of his phone awakened him. He was shocked to see a text from Quinn and wondered how much time had passed. He began to panic and opened the text 'In trouble. Need help. Locked in a bathroom with San. Rachel is hurt'.

He stared for a few seconds in shock wondering what to do. He knew they were at the hotel because the square they were headed for was a dead end so he began to run.

As he entered the square he saw Santana running towards him.

"Santana, oh my god, what's happened your bleeding" he wiped blood from the cut on her cheek and she flinched.

"He's coming… Quinn…Rachel…Hurt" she cried. She was shaking from head to toe and he couldn't make out what she was trying to say. He wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cry then looked into her eyes.

"It's ok, everything will be fine I'll make sure of it"

He heard a loud bang then he felt excruciating pain. He lost his balance and felt the blood running out his side. He fell limply on to Santana and heard her scream "No!"

He felt so ashamed he had just promised her everything would be fine and now he couldn't even protect her from this maniac.

"Mr. Shue?" he heard the worry in her voice but couldn't answer her. He blacked out.

He drifted in and out of consciousness feeling helpless and confussed.

"I am so sorry this is all my fault" he heard Santana cry.

He wondered why he was dreaming about her and why she was crying, he wanted to help her but he couldn't move.

"You're my girlfriend now so just so there's no confusion if you ever disobey me like that again I will hurt you"

He felt angry, someone was going to hurt her and he was just lying on the ground. He felt someone pull on his shirt.

"Please he needs help"

He snapped back into reality, everything became clear, he felt the pain on his side and he felt the warm tears falling on his chest as Santana cried.

"Please I swear I'll come with you just phone an ambulance for them their my family I can't leave them like this"

He wanted to shout at her for even suggesting that she go with this man. He felt a lump rise in his throat when he heard 'they', it meant he wasn't the only one who got hurt.

He felt a warm shaky hand rub over his face "I'm sorry" is all she said. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry he didn't protect her.

He heard a blood curling thump and felt a dead weight on his chest.

"No!" he thought. He wanted to cry. He wanted to get up and hurt the man who had hurt her.

He felt her being lifted off him and heard the footsteps as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Safe in her arms

Santana began to awaken. She opened her heavy eyes to see she was in a car. A car that was speeding down a deserted road. It was dark outside and she had no idea where she was. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Ah good your awake I was scared that you may need the hospital, we've been driving for seven hours straight and you haven't even stirred"

Santana felt sick. Seven hours? No one would ever find her now.

"Where are we going" she said in a raspy voice.

"Were headed back to Ohio, its about an hours drive. We can live in my house there...don't worry" he said misreading Santana's disgusted face "no one will find us there, we'll be safe together".

Santana began to cry. She thought of Quinn, Rachel and Mr. Shue, she didn't even know if they were alive. "What happened to them" she demanded

The man's face turns suddenly stern.

"I watched as the ambulance took him away, he appeared to be alive and the girls will be fine. Whatever. New rule we don't talk about your friends anymore got it?"

"But I..."

"Got it" he repeated again whilst holding a gun to her head.

Santana nodded as tears ran down her face.

"We'll need to get you out of those clothes, I'll get you some new ones" he smiled at her as if they had been in love for years.

Santana fought the urge to gag.

They arrived outside a convenience store with a small clothes boutique next door.

"Now are you going to behave or do more people have to get hurt?"

Santana looked around and saw a few people going to work.

"No, I mean you're my boyfriend right? Why would I leave you?" she turned her fake smile on him and he smiled back thinking he had won her over when he offered to buy her clothes.

They got out the car together. She shivered when she saw him take his gun.

They entered the clothing store.

"Hello there my girlfriend needs a whole new wardrobe, sort it out" he said as he threw money at the shop assistant.

"I'll be next door we'll need food right?"

He walked up to the shop assistant and whispered, "She leaves under no circumstances understand?" the woman smiled and he walked back towards Santana kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you babe" he said as he walked out the shop.

"Oh Hunni what's happened to you" the shop assistant said.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice. She wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt.

The shop assistant went in the back to get Santana a handful of clothes. She felt strange, she knew she could just run but she knew if she did this woman and possibly others would die.

Yet, she saw someone that made her forget why she was to stay in the shop. It was Ms. Pillsbury hurrying towards the convenience store next door. Santana ran towards her and tears forming in her eyes.

"Santana! Thank God" the woman draped her arms around her and let her cry into her shoulders.

"Sweetie I was so worried about you. Its ok, its ok. Everything will be ok".

"The last time someone said that they ended up shot" Santana cried, she still hadn't let go of Ms. Pillsbury.

"You have to get out of here, he has a gun"

"Sweetie there is no way I'm leaving you" before Santana could answer she was being dragged into Ms. Pillsbury's car.

"I was going into get supplies, it's a long drive to New York"

"What! Your going to New York"

"Of course I am, I got a call from Ms. Holliday saying Will had been shot and that Quinn and Rachel had been taken to the hospital and…well that you had been abducted and we weren't even sure if you were alive".

Santana began to cry. "It's all my fault, if I had just gone with him in the first place none of this would have happened"

"Don't be silly, how do you think Rachel or Quinn would feel if they just let him take you?"

"Don't worry they will all be fine" she said smiling at the crying girl. "Just rest your eyes you have an eight hour drive ahead of you" and Santana slowly drifted off feeling safe.


	5. Chapter 5: Ms Pillsbury

Ms. Pillsbury's POV

She was sitting in her apartment alone when her phone began to buzz. She chose to ignore it, she wasn't in the mood to talk, knowing that Will was in New York with that Holliday woman.

She supposed the person on the other line was desperate to contact her because now her house phone was ringing. She gave up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emma?" Ms. Holliday's voice said.

"Oh…hi Holly…is everything ok?" she didn't know what else to say to her.

"No something's happened...something bad…" Emma's heart began to race what if Will was hurt and she never got to tell him how she felt? Or what if one of the kids had been injured?

"What?"

"Well I don't quite know how to say this but…"

"Spit it out!" she didn't usually get this upset but she was angry that she was taking so long to say what was obviously important.

"Will's in the hospital…he was shot" tears were streaming down Emma's face, she didn't answer so Holly continued.

"It's ok though…he's ok…the bullet didn't do much damage…"

"How can you say its ok? He got shot! Where were you? Where were the kids? Are they ok?" she was so worried yet Holly seemed to be perfectly calm.

"Most of the kids were with me in the theatre and…"

"What do you mean most of the kids?" she couldn't believe this, she knew now that Will would be fine, but now the kids were left with this woman in charge.

"Well we know it was a man who done it from what Quinn and Rachel have told us…they're fine by the way, just a few bumps on the head…"

"What do you mean just? Do you even care for these kids at all?"

"Of course I do! I'm just trying to stay positive"

"Ok well how are the kids doing? Can I talk to them?"

"Well I'm not with them, they're at the new hotel the competition organizers put us in…and Will asked them to stay put after what happened to Santana…"

Emma's heart began to race, what had happened to Santana? Tears were forming in her eyes, this woman didn't seem to car if Santana was hurt or not.

"What happened? How can you be so calm this is not a positive situation Holly! I knew I should have gone, I care about every single one of those kids and I care about Will!"

"Look Emma, Santana's missing, Will said the man took her away"

"Oh my God! That's it I'm coming to New York, those kids need someone who understands them and can look after them"

"There's no rush I'm sure I can handle them till morning" Holly said sounded defeated.

She hung up and sat down to take it all in.

By morning Emma was ready to drive to New York she was heading to the convenience store for supplies for the long journey, she had been crying all night worrying about Santana, no one even knew if she was alive or not.

She got out that car and hurried towards the store. She wanted in and out as soon as possible, however something stopped her in her tracks.

"Santana! Thank god!" she was so confused to see her here, it was only last night that she had gone missing in New York, but she didn't care she just wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

"Sweetie I was so worried about you. Its ok, its ok. Everything will be ok". She didn't know if this was true, she had no idea what had happened to this girl.

"The last time someone said that they ended up shot" Santana cried. Emma felt a pain in her stomach, it was all starting to make sense now, of course Will would have gotten shot trying to protect his kids…he'd do anything for them. Emma allowed herself to smile, she held onto Santana who was not ready to let go.

"You have to get out of here, he has a gun"

"Sweetie there is no way I'm leaving you" She panicked and pulled Santana towards her car.

"I was going into get supplies, it's a long drive to New York"

"What! Your going to New York"

"Of course I am, I got a call from Ms. Holliday saying Will had been shot and that Quinn and Rachel had been taken to the hospital and…well that you had been abducted and we weren't even sure if you were alive".

Santana began to cry. "It's all my fault, if I had just gone with him in the first place none of this would have happened"

"Don't be silly, how do you think Rachel or Quinn would feel if they just let him take you?"

"Don't worry they will all be fine" she said smiling at the crying girl. "Just rest your eyes you have an eight hour drive ahead of you" and Santana slowly drifted off. Emma smiled at her, she felt an overwhelming feeling of relief that nothing bad had happened to her, yet in the back of her mind she remembered that the armed man was around and she speed off towards New York.


	6. Chapter 6: Pursuit

Santana felt a cool breeze on her face and she slowly began to awaken. She moaned slightly as the daylight made contact with her eyes.

"You ok?" she heard Ms. Pillsbury's concerned voice say.

Santana nodded and then noticed the car wasn't moving. Ms. Pillsbury noticed the concerned look on her face.

"The car broke down" she said with a frown "I didn't want to wake you but we're going to have to walk to the nearest gas station".

Santana started to panic.

"What if he knows were here? What if he's followed us?" She let the tears run freely down her cheeks.

"I think we're good sweetie, we've been here for nearly twenty minutes" however Santana picked up on the worried look hidden within her kind smile.

"C'mon it's not far from here I saw a sign about a mile back"

They got out the car and begun to walk. Santana couldn't help shaking, she felt embarrassed and weak that all of this was happening to her. But, she was glad when Ms. Pillsbury linked her arm and quickened their pace.

They reached the gas station after a thirty-minute walk. When they got inside the owner looked up in shock.

"Wasn't expecting to see anyone out here at his time of day, how can I help?" he said cheerfully.

As Ms. Pillsbury explained their predicament Santana wondered outside. She looked around seeing nothing but wasteland for miles around. Ms. Pillsbury came out to join her.

"The owners going to take us back to the car and sort it out" as she said this he brought his truck round from behind the store.

As they drove back to the car Santana was comforted to see that there were no other cars on the road. Maybe he hadn't followed them after all, she thought.

Ms. Pillsbury was busy paying the man for his trouble when Santana heard the low rumble of an engine in the distance. It put Ms. Pillsbury on edge to because she hurried her goodbyes with the man and got into the car.

Santana turned around and seen the familiar black car speeding towards them. Her eyes widened as she heard a gun shot fired towards them.

Ms. Pillsbury gasped as it hit the man who had helped them in the head. There was no denying that it had killed him, so Ms. Pillsbury put her foot down and the car sped away from the scene.

Santana was terrified she had no idea why this man cared so much about her to come all the way to New York or to kill a bunch of people, Ms. Pillsbury seemed to be having the same thoughts because she kept shouting at Santana to stay down.

"Why is he doing this? He's just killing people like they don't matter," she cried.

"Santana I said stay down!" Santana did as she was told, she knew Ms. Pillsbury was only trying to help but she was beginning to scare her.

The car seemed to be falling behind as they left the wasteland and entered the towns nearby.

"Where has he gone?" she said suddenly "Why would he just stop?" she was talking to herself more than Santana, but Santana answered anyway.

"Please don't stop again"

"Don't worry at least we know he's still after us and we can keep our guard up"

"After me" Santana said weakly.

"If he's after one of us, he's after all of us and don't forget that Santana ok?"

"Ok" she said quietly.

Something clicked in Santana's mind, if this was true then everyone would still be worried about her. She thought of all her fellow glee clubbers and wondered if they were scared like she was.

"Uh…Ms. Pillsbury, do they know were coming?"

"Yes, of course I phoned them the second you fell asleep, they were all so relieved, Rachel just got out the hospital when I phoned, she's fine now. Everyone's parents agreed to let them stay until Mr. Shue and Quinn are out"

"Wait Quinn's still in hospital!" she cried with tears back in her eyes.

"Yes, she took it harder than Rachel, but the doctors say she's fine they just want to keep her in to be safe". Santana sighed in relief.

"Can we please go to the hospital?" she said looking at the sky, as it grew steadily darker.

"Sure, its on the way, we should be there soon".

When they finally arrived Santana nearly jumped out of the car.

"Calm down" Ms. Pillsbury giggled.

They walked in to reception and the receptionist sent them to the right ward. When they walked into the corridor Ms. Holliday ran up to them.

"Thank God" she said smiling as she pulled Santana into a hug, "Quinn's in that room over there" she said pointing up the corridor.

"Thanks" Santana said nervously, she smiled at Ms. Pillsbury and left them to talk.

She walked towards Quinn's door and knocked.

When she entered she saw Quinn sitting up in bed, she had a bandage on her wrist and her face was covered in bruises. Santana began to cry.

"Q, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she stuttered.

"Don't be stupid San, this isn't your fault, and you don't even know who that maniac is".

"What happened to you" Santana said as she sat down on the bed.

"He threw me off when he saw you running and hit me over the head that's all I remember…then I woke up here and they told me that you were gone" Quinn began to cry to and they both sat in silence letting the pain out.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunions

Santana smiled in relief when the doctor came in to tell Quinn she could leave. She helped her out of bed and they went to find Ms. Pillsbury and Ms. Holliday.

"Ok you guys, ready to go?" Ms. Holliday's voice came from behind them, making them both jump.

"Sorry" she said guiltily when she noticed. She put her arms around them and began to walk them out.

"Actually Ms. Holliday, I'd like to stay" Santana said. She had let Mr. Shue slip from her mind when she saw Quinn and although everyone kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was to blame.

"Ok, well we'll see you back at the hotel" she said. Quinn hugged Santana and smiled to show she understood and then left with Ms. Holliday.

Santana walked down the hall and stopped outside Mr Shue's door. She didn't know why but she felt nervous, she bit her lip and knocked. Ms. Pillsbury opened the door.

"Come in" she said smiling "I was just leaving do you need me to stay? She added.

Santana shook her head and watched as she walked out of the ward.

"Hello?" Mr Shue's voice called. Santana jumped in shock she hadn't been expecting him to be awake.

"Hi" she said nervously as she walked in the room. She was shocked again to see Mr. Shue out of bed sitting in a chair.

He beamed at her as she closed the door, then his expression turned pained when he took in her appearance. Her face was stained with dried blood and mascara. Her dress was torn in several places and she had a look of concern in her eyes. He slowly began to stand up.

"No! What are you doing?" Santana cried and she began to panic. She was pretty sure you weren't supposed to be walking around 24 hours after being shot.

"Relax," he said as he limped towards her "the bullet didn't go in it just went through the edge of my side".

This didn't make her feel any better, it actually sounded worse, but he was able to walk. Santana began to cry as she walked towards him. He reached out and hugged her, careful not to touch his wound. She cried into his shoulders and he held on tighter. Santana was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I'm sorry I let that happen to you. I should have listened, of course something was wrong…"

"Stop it" she said through her tears "this isn't your fault, I should never have gone when Rachel told me, I should have known"

"It's ok," he said rubbing her back "we're going to stick together from now on, I'll be out of here soon and then we can drive home" he sat back down and gestured to the bed.

Santana sat down. A thought came into her head.

"How can you be out soon?" she said slightly confused.

"The doctors say that there was no major damage done, I just have to rest for a few days.

"Speaking of rest if we want out of here soon I better stay in bed" he got up and Santana helped him get comfy.

She sat down on the chair and fought the urge to sleep. She seemed to have slept a lot over the last day, yet she was still tired. She worried that the man would find them again. Maybe coming back was the wrong thing to do, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had lead this man to her friends…now they were all in danger. This was her last thought as she drifted of to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

Ms. Pillsbury's POV

She watched as Santana left for Quinn's room.

"He really loves you" Holly said making Emma turn around.

"What? Aren't you two dating?" she said slightly confused.

"Nah, I mean, we were, but I don't really do relationships and he's a good guy he deserves better…he deserves you"

Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for telling me this but if we've both been single this long why couldn't he tell me?"

"Maybe it takes a disaster like this to realize what matters most," she said in a kind voice.

"You know what? Go see for yourself, I'll get the girls and wait for you in the car ok?"

"Thank you Holly" she said whilst hugging her "It means a lot, sorry about…"

"Forget about it" she said smiling. Then she went to wait for Quinn and Santana.

Emma walked down the hall to Will's room. She knocked softly on the door and entered. She saw Will lying on his bed, he looked up as she came in.

"Oh my God! Emma I can't believe you came" he said overenthusiastically causing him to wince in pain.

"Of course I did! You were hurt, the kids were scared what did you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here" he said smiling.

She sat down on the chair beside his bed.

"Emma I…" he began.

"You don't have to say anything Will…"

"Emma I love you. I'm in love with you. I've always been in love with you from the moment we met.

She blushed and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I Love you too Will" she stood up and kissed him, she kissed him like she never had before, because now he was hers and she was his. No more pain just love.

As she sat back down, something burst the little bubble she was in.

"Will I brought Santana, I'm really worried about her, I'm worried about all of us. The man followed us here, we got away but not before someone had to die" she said this with new tears streaming down her face. Will grimaced.

"Emma, I have no idea what this man wants, but let me promise you something. I am not going to let him touch another hair on her head and no one else is going to get hurt, just believe that and be brave ok?"

"I believe you" she said smiling.

"Now I better get going Holly said she'd wait for me in the car and…"

"Wait…can you do one more thing for me? Can you help me to that chair?"

"Um…what? Will no you have to stay in bed!"

"I don't want Santana to see me like this, she will only blame herself"

Emma considered this for a moment and decided that this would be true. She helped him slowly out of bed and placed him in the chair. There was a knock on the door as if on cue. She smiled and kissed him one more time.

"See you tomorrow" she got up and walked over to open the door, it was Santana.

"Come in" she said smiling "I was just leaving do you need me to stay? When Santana shook her head she just smiled and left her to go inside.

When she got outside she saw Holly and Quinn inside her car. She slide into the passenger seat smiling at both of them.

"You know" Holly said smiling, "do you think you could drive, I'm just really tired and…"

"No trouble…but where's the hotel?"

"Holly got the directions up on the Sat Nav and they swapped seats.

Emma noticed that Quinn was asleep in the back and felt it was appropriate to talk about what happened before she woke up.

"He told me he loved me" she said in a girly voice.

"I'm happy for you…both of you" she smiled. She genially was, she knew they were right for each other the moment she saw them together.

They drove for miles before the pain of their situation returned. They had stopped at traffic lights when the car behind them crashed. It was only a bump but it was enough to wake Quinn up and to make all three of them spin around. The driver in the back had his head pressed against the glass with blood running down his face. Emma and Quinn screamed when they noticed the familiar face two cars behind. He had his gun pointed at the man and was aiming for their car now.

"Everybody down!" Holly screamed as the bullet shattered the back window.

Emma put her foot on the accelerator and sped round the corner. An idea suddenly came to her. She took a deep breath; she didn't want to cry when she said it.

"Holly, I'm going to drop you and Quinn off and…"

"What! Emma, we're not leaving you!"

"You know Holly 'we' includes a kid! And she's been through enough already so listen to what I say and do it!"

She heard the screech of the tyres as his car followed them.

"When I do this you will have seconds ok? Seconds! So take Quinn and hide get in a cab, go to the hotel and make sure the others are ok!" she noticed the tears running down Holly's face and thought that it was extremely out of character.

"Don't worry I'm going to lead him out of the city and lose him somewhere far from here. I'll call you when I'm safe".

"Ok Quinn you here that? I'll slow the car down but you will have to get out as fast as possible"

She turned a corner and then another as fast as she could. He must be a few streets back she thought. She turned back to Holly.

"Ok! Now!" she slowed down as Quinn and Holly jumped out and ran. But she was stopped as his car sped round the corner. Blocking her way. She remembered what Will had said 'be brave' she sucked in ready for him. He must know New York well, to have found her that quick. She heard the sound of gunfire and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9: Ms Holliday

Holly's POV

She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, she felt like a coward for running but she knew she had to protect Quinn.

"Ok! Now!" Emma shouted as she slowed down the car. They jumped out, Holly grabbing Quinn's hand. She wished she wasn't crying, she wanted to be brave for Quinn…brave like Emma.

She heard the screeching of tyres and pushed Quinn to the ground. They hid behind the cars parked on the street waiting for him to pass…but the car stopped and they heard a gun shot, then the shattering of glass.

Quinn began to cry and clung on to Holly. She just held her still, she knew that Emma had been hit, or she would have driven away. She knew she couldn't help her without getting found and the whole point was to protect Quinn.

She heard heavy footsteps as the man got out of his car and walked towards Emma.

"Damn it!" he roared making her jump. They listened as the man took his anger out on Emma's car. He began smashing windows and shouting the same thing over and over again.

He ran back to his car and drove off. Holly waited till the sound of his engine was non-existant. She put her hands on Quinn's face and looked her in the eyes.

"No matter what happens, don't move ok?" Quinn didn't answer her from crying.

"Ok?" she shouted. Quinn just nodded and put her head against the car.

Holly ran over to see the wreckage that was Emma's car.

"Emma? Emma!" There was no answer so she quickened her pace. She saw her lying unconscious against the steering wheel.

She grabbed her by the shoulders and noticed the blood poring from her chest. She shook her until her eyes opened slightly.

"Holly! What the hell! Why are you still here" she said weakly, but with anger laced through her words.

"We have to get you to…"

"Holly, get Quinn out of here! You have to look out for those kids. You have to look out for Santana, I know you have it in you, don't let them get hurt! No matter what! And…" she began to cough up blood "And…Tell Will I love him"

Emma's eyes slowly closed, her breathing heavy, until it finally stopped.

"Emma? Emma! No" she began to cry, floods of tears were streaming down her face. Quinn appeared from behind the cars and pulled her into a hug.

"I should have been the one driving" she cried.

"No we have to stop blaming ourselves" Quinn said through her own tears.

Holly suddenly realized that Emma had died to protect Quinn and she was standing out in the middle of a road.

"We have to go! We have to get out of here! Come on! Now!" she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her as fast as she could to the nearest cab stop.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends?

The news of Ms. Pillsbury's death had shocked everyone. No one was inclined to leave the hotel room but they were all worried by the fact that Santana and Mr. Shue still hadn't returned.

Holly felt a constant pain when she thought of Will. When he heard he completely fell apart. He was now refusing to see anyone.

She stood up and looked around the suite there was ten sleeping bags huddled together in the corner, she didn't want to leave them, but she knew Santana was now alone and all that Emma had wanted was for Holly to look out for her.

She pulled on a hoodie and called a cab. When she got to the hospital, she found Santana sitting on the wall outside. She had the same clothes on and looked ten times as worse as the day before.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone!" she began to yell but stopped when she saw Santana's pained expression.

"Sorry" she said as she sat down next to her "I've got to work on my bedside manner"

Santana didn't answer.

"Come on you need a shower" she put her arm round her a directed her to the waiting cab.

The journey back was a quiet one. No one was speaking and they were both seemed to be out of tears. As they walked through the hotel Holly stopped Santana.

"You know, I may not be the most approachable person, but I do care about you all…I care a lot actually, so if you ever need to talk…"

"Thanks" Santana said barely audible, but she smiled to show she appreciated it.

As they entered the room Santana was met by a blonde blur. Brittney pulled Santana into a hug and began to cry.

"I can't believe all of this has happened" Santana rubbed her back, making an effort to comfort her friend.

"I love you San, you're my best friend"

"I love you too B" she said happily, she was glad to be back with her friends. They brought a feeling of happiness and safety, even when they were upset and scared.

Artie rolled up next to Britney and gestured to Santana to give him a huge. It felt completely weird, she had never even had a conversation with him that hadn't resulted in a sarcastic joke.

"I've got you back" he said smiling up at her.

"Thanks Whee…Artie" she smiled, she didn't feel like calling him a name. She didn't want to call any of them names, she was just so happy to see them.

Tina and Mercedes came up next and hugged her.

"You know you could really use a shower" Mercedes said, trying to inject humour into the unfortunate situation.

"Noted" Santana said. They began to laugh, it felt good, she hadn't laughed in a while. They stopped when they realized their situation, all the while feeling a little lighter.

Puck, Finn and Mike came up all patting her on the shoulders.

"We were worried about you" Finn said as he put his arm around her.

"Never do that again Lopez" Puck said as he pulled her into one of his vice grip hugs. She smiled and winced as he let go.

Then she saw Sam, she felt so guilty, they had only broke up a week before. Only because she was so damn self centered and selfish.

He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't' apologize…I'm just glad your safe" he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Quinn and Rachel are in the room getting ready if you want to see them" he kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

Santana knocked and walked in to see them talking on the bed. She noticed the bruises on Rachel's face and began to cry. Quinn ran up to her and hugged her, pulling her back to the bed.

"I'm glad that you're ok Santana" Rachel said nervously, she obviously wasn't sure if they were friends yet.

Santana grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for what you done…both of you. I will never forget it"

They three girls smiled at each other before Quinn broke the silence.

"Ok that's it Santana Bathroom now!" she said jokingly as she pulled her out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbyes

It had been days since Santana had last seen him, yet she was constantly on edge. Mr. Shue had been out of the hospital for a few hours now and was refusing to talk to anyone.

Most of the kids had convinced their parents to let them stay until they could all leave together. However, Artie's dad had insisted that he return home immediately. His parents were on their way to New York to collect him.

Santana was sitting on the windowsill looking down on the busy street bellow.

"I'm real sorry San" she heard Artie's voice coming towards her and she spun around.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad your going home" Artie raised his eyebrow at her.

"I mean you'll be safe with your parents, I'm glad you will be safe" she said smiling at him.

"I would rather be here with you guys, it will be terrible worrying about all of you…" he said sadly.

"Artie?" she interrupted "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course…" he said apprehensively

"Can you convince Britt to go with you?"

"I've already asked she says she doesn't want to leave you…"

"How long till your parents get here?" she interrupted again.

"Bout' half an hour but…"

She smiled at him and walked away to find Brittany.

She found her in one of the bedrooms staring sadly at the wall.

"Hey Britt Britt" she said softy.

"Oh, hey San, are you ok? Is something wrong" she began to panic

Santana hated herself for what this situation had done to her friends, they were all paranoid and scared. She just wanted them all back to normal.

"Yeah, everything's fine…well…" she trailed off.

"Brittany, I need you to go with Artie…"

"What! San no! I love him but I love you too and you need me more right now"

"Brittany I have everyone else to lean on, Artie will have no one once he's gone! Just hear me out" she added before Brittany could interrupt.

"You guys will have each other and it will take a little worry away from everyone if we know that at least two of us are safe…and when we get back home it will be like nothing happened" she said smiling, even though she knew this wasn't true.

Brittany couldn't talk there were tears streaming down her face. Santana walked over and held her friend.

"I love you Britt, you have no idea what it will mean to know that you are safe. Please go, no one will think that your leaving us we all love you, I know we all want you to be safe"

Brittany considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Ok…ok Santana…you better come back" she said through the tears.

"I will. I promise" and she got up and helped Brittany pack.

Everyone watched from the window as Artie's parents helped him into the car. Brittany looked up and waved sadly at her friends as she got in and the car drove out of sight.

"I'm proud of you" Mercedes said making Santana jump. She hadn't been expecting anyone to talk. She just smiled and walked back to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after Brittany and Artie left Mr. Shue called a group meeting. Everyone squeezed on to the couches in sitting area mumbling slightly, confused to what was going on.

"Ok guys" Mr. Shue cried loudly making some of them jump.

"I know I've not been very helpful over the last few days, but that's all going to change. I can't lay in bed all day feeling sorry for myself…that's not what she would have wanted…"

"We're real sorry Mr. Shue" Mercedes said quietly, with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am too…" he looked out of the window as if he was choosing his words very carefully.

"I don't want to alarm any of you, but I got a call from the front desk…someone wanted to know what rooms we were in…"

There were several gasps and Puck banged his fist on the arm of the chair.

"It could have been anyone…I mean from the nationals board or…"

"Him" Santana said with fear in her voice. Sam put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Or him" Mr. Shue repeated.

"The woman told him that we only had one suite, which leads me to believe that if he knows we are all in the same room that he's not going to try anything…just yet…"

Ms. Holliday stood up and cut in.

"The fact that Artie and Britt made it back to Lima without any complications, suggests that it wasn't him because I am pretty sure he would have followed them…"

"What are you saying?" Mike interrupted.

"She's saying" Mr. Shue answered "That we're leaving…tonight"

Mr. Shue had arranged for two cars to take them back to Lima. A large SUV, that they could have all fitted into at a push, and a smaller car. He thought it would be safer if they all split up to ensure that at least one group returned unharmed.

"Ok Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Finn. You will all come with me." Mr. Shue gestured for them to get their stuff.

"And Santana, Noah, Quinn and Mike, you will all come with me" Ms. Holliday did the same and they all made their way down to the cars.

Santana was shaking as they stood in the lobby waiting for the cars.

"Puck?" Sam whispered "Do me a favor and look out for her" he nodded towards Santana, who stood hugging herself looking around nervously.

"Already on it" He smiled and walked over placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it I won't let that ass hole hurt you"

She smiled and put her arms around him.

"I can't wait till it's over"

"Ok my group lets go!" Mr. Shue interrupted.

The SUV pulled up outside the entrance and Ms. Holliday went to help load their bags.

"Good luck" Sam said clapping Puck on the shoulder and pulling Santana into a hug, before running out to join the others.

Santana watched as Mike kissed Tina goodbye and Quinn hugged everyone she could get her hands on.

As they drove away Santana couldn't help but feel vulnerable, she huddled closer to Puck and Pulled Quinn and Mike closer.

"C'mon guys, it's ok" Ms. Holliday said when she noticed them all holding on to each other. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

When their car arrived Santana got in the back with Quinn and Mike. Puck had to sit in the front because there was hardly any space to move with all their bags. As Ms. Holliday started the engine, Quinn slouched down pulling Santana with her.

"What are you…" Santana began.

"Trust me" Quinn interrupted.

Santana nodded and pulled Mike down on her other side.


	13. Chapter 13

They had been driving for an hour in silence. Mike had fallen asleep on Santana, she had given up trying to get him off and was now staring at Ms. Holliday who kept glancing nervously in her mirrors.

"Everything okay Ms. H?" Puck said noticing it too.

"Uh, yeah, don't worry about it"

They had taken a different route from what Santana could remember. They were driving through an eerie forest, Ms. Holliday had obviously been hoping that he wouldn't think to come this way.

Mike began to stir and was about to start stretching.

"Santana! Wake him up! He can't see you three" Holly cried.

Santana grabbed Mike's hands and pinned them to his lap.

"What the…"

"He's back" Santana said tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know for sure, but there's only one way to find out"

She speed up and took a sharp turn that would take her deeper into the forest. She crossed her fingers over the steering wheel hoping the car wouldn't follow them.

But the heard the familiar roar of an engine the car had obviouslt speed up to see where they had gone.

"Ok guys don't panic" Holly said, her voice breaking slightly. She had parked the car between two oaks so he wouldn't see them when he drove by the turning.

His car slowed down as it came to the turning.

"Don't worry he can't see us" Holly said to Quinn who was clinging onto Santana, with tears streaming down her face.

"He's only checking to see if we took this road"

The car speed up again and they sighed with relief. Santana couldn't understand why Ms. Holliday was crying.

"What's wrong…" she began but Ms. Holliday held up her hand.

"Ok guys I need you to be brave…brave like Ms. Pillsbury was" she directed her gaze to Quinn who was nodding trying to stop her tears.

"He will be back when he hits the open road and realizes were no where to be seen. We don't have much time"

She pulled out her phone and began frantically texting.

Quinn's tears had turned to shallow breaths but she hadn't released Santana's arm from her grip.

"Mr. Shue is at a gas station about 5 miles ahead of us. He wont reach them before he realizes we changed route"

"Wait why are we stopping to talk about this if he's coming back?" Puck cried looking at his friends with disbelief.

"Because he will be back and I have to honor Ms. Pillsbury's sacrifice! What kind of person would I be if I let her death be meaningless." She took a deep breath.

"Get out!" she cried the tears spilling from her eyes.

"What? no!" Quinn cried.

"Get out if all goes to plan I will be ok if not I will have saved your lives. Stay in the bushes wait for Mr. Shue" she sniffed "I care about you kids so much and I need you to be safe so get out!"

She leaned over and opened the passenger door and pushed Puck out. Quinn leaned over Santana and Mike who were frozen in their seats. She clambered into the passenger seat and joined Puck outside.

"Ok guys" she turned around to Mike and Santana but something made her freeze.

The low rumble of his engine was back.

"Hide!" she screamed at Puck and Quinn.

Quinn nodded and slammed the passenger door shut. She had to drag Puck into the bushes because he was trying to get Mike and Santana out.

Ms. Holliday started the car and speed up the road.

"I am so sorry guys" she cried "I shouldn't have waited around! I'm not going to let any thing happen to you!"

They didn't answer the just nodded and stared at her for directions.

A bullet hit the back of the car, making Mike push Santana to the ground. He lay across seats with his hands on his head.

"Ms. Holliday?" he cried.

"Stay calm Mike! Santana?"

"I'm ok" she said pushed out.

"Ok guys he's to close" she mumbled obviously not wanting him to see her talking to anyone.

"Mike get on the floor with San!" Mike did what he was told he rolled off the seats finding himself face to face with Santana, Who was now taking deep breaths to control her tears.

"Whatever happens don't scream! And maybe! Just maybe! Everything will be fine! Take my phone and contact Mr. Shue! I am so proud of you two and I need you to be brave" she cried wiping away her own tears.

"Don't worry about us Ms. H" Mike said clenching his jaw shut.

"Brace yourselves!"

the car which had been traveling at a high speed suddenly came to a standstill. Bags from the back of the car were flung forward, showering their contents over Mike and Santana.

Ms. Holliday had be flung forward herself, cracking her head of the windscreen. A delayed reaction from the air bag threw her backwards into her seat, where she lay unconscious.

The car that had been following had begun to slow down, they heard the noise of the electronic window going down.

"Damn it!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs. He hit his fist off his own steering wheel.

"Think you can trick me bitch!" he yelled "You've caused me one to many problems!"

They heard the sound of a gunshot and Ms. Holliday slumped forward in her seat. Blood running from her head.

Santana screwed up her face as she tried to cry without making any noise. Mike placed his hand over Santana's mouth and cried into her shoulder.

The waited for what felt a lifetime but the man finally turned his car and left the scene.


	14. Chapter 14

They lay there for ten minutes after he left. Both too scared to see what damage had been done. Finally, Mike lifted himself off of Santana.

She felt bare and uncomfortable without him, but she knew they had to get back to the others as fast as possible.

"Don't look" Mike said with a weak voice.

Santana had never seen him cry but she was not about to point that out after everything that had happened to them.

"She's gone" he said sadly.

Santana let out one last strangled cry and tried to sit up. She gasped in pain and Mike was by her side in a second.

"Are you ok?" he sounded scared, he put his hand on her head as if checking her temperature.

"Sorry" he mumbled, "It's what my mom does"

"There's something wrong" she said feeling like an idiot. Ms. Holliday had just died for them and now she was moaning about a pain in her side.

"I...It's nothing" she said trying to sit up.

Mike nodded with concern in his eyes, but helped pull her out the car, careful to block Ms. Holliday from view.

She began to slowly walk towards the tree line, before collapsing on the grass verge at the side of the road.

"Santana!" he ran over and turned her on her back.

"San? Oh my god!"

Santana cried out in pain when Mike touched her side. There was a large slit covering her whole left side, where the bottom of the chair had hit when the car had stopped too fast.

Mike pulled her top up further to see the extent of the damage.

"Your losing too much blood! Stay with me Santana okay? You are not allowed to leave me!"

He rushed back to the car and pulled out the first aid kit from under the passenger seat. Santana felt her body getting weaker and weaker but she didn't want to leave Mike to deal with this on his own.

"This is going to hurt" he cried.

He rubbed alcohol on the wound then inserted a sewing needle into her side. She cried out in pain and tried to bat him away but her arms were too weak. He sewed her up as quickly as possible but this made the pain more intense.

"I'm sorry" is the last thing she heard Mike cry before she black out in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

A warm breeze ruffled her hair as she began to awaken. She felt the pain in her side and groaned in pain.

"San? Guys she's awake!"

"Mm?" she felt too weak to talk.

"It's ok bud, you're ok"

"F…Finn?" Santana opened her eyes and right enough, hovering above her on his hands and knees was Finn.

"How did I get here? What happened? Where's Mike? What happened to Puck and Quinn? Where are the others…" Finn held up his hand to stop her.

"You passed out and Mike carried you to where you left Puck and Quinn. Mike and Quinn are resting and Puck is…"

"Here" Puck interrupted, sitting down on her other side to help her up.

"What about the others? How did you get here?" at these words Finn slumped down against the tree so that they were all sitting in a row.

"They had a plan…Ms. H and Mr. Shue…they were going to drop you guys off so that you could hide then attempt to lead that killer away... …"

"When Ms. H texted Mr. Shue she said that we were all out the car…but he came before…" Puck continued, he obviously didn't know how Santana felt about what had happened and was beating around the bush.

"Anyway…" Finn carried on "When we got that text the plan was to come back for you before he realized you weren't with her…but I guess that happened sooner than we expected"

Puck reached over and clapped Finn on the shoulder.

"I was on look out for Mr. Shue, whilst Quinn was on look out for you guys…or him…I saw them first, but as I waved them down Quinn started crying my name…I knew it was bad so I warned them to leave".

"Mr. Shue got the message" Finn continued, "He said he would come back for you guys once we lost him, but I didn't want to wait that long, we were all so worried about you guys" no on was making eye contact they were all staring straight ahead.

Quinn walked out of the clearing and headed straight for Santana, hugging her tightly and smiling. She sat down in front of the others and continued the story.

"The next thing I know the car door opened and Sam and Finn jumped out…"

"Wait what! Are you crazy! Wait…where's Sam?" this was a lot of information for Santana to take in but she couldn't believe that they could be so stupid.

"Sam's on look out" Puck said bluntly obviously agreeing with Santana.

"Mr. Shue had no choice but to leave" Finn said "He saw that we were near the tree line and he couldn't risk the others lives, he was pissed but he said he would come back for us".

Santana looked from Puck to Quinn to Finn in disbelief.

"Well at least your ok…I mean you could have seriously gotten hurt"

As she finished Mike walked into the clearing.

"Guys Sam said it's getting dark, we need to either set up camp or start walking"

"Well I don't like the idea of staying here much longer…he must know we're around here or else he wouldn't have returned after he found Ms. H" Quinn said.

"Ms. H" Puck repeated quietly

"Uh what?" Santana looked around to see Puck standing above her.

"Wait here I'll be back" He walked out of the clearing leaving them all confused.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun had faded in the sky, but no one dared set a fire, they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Finn walked into the clearing.

"No sign of Sam either, he must have gone with him" Finn banged his fists on a nearby tree.

"Hey man calm down! Their fine! We haven't seen another car, they'll be back soon" Mike said unconvincingly, patting Finn on the back.

When he finished talking, as if on cue a pair of headlights filled the clearing with light.

Quinn grabbed Santana arm and begun to pull her up.

"Quinn! Calm down it's just us!" Sam ran forward catching Santana, because Quinn had let go of her in shock.

"Hey San" he said grinning at her before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad your ok, you were still out when I last saw you"

"Don't worry about me, where have you been?" she said returning the smile. She had begun to fear the worse.

"We uh…we went back to get Ms. H's car"

"What!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn we didn't have a choice it was either that or sit here for the rest of our lives" Puck yelled

"We buried her under a large oak…that's why we took so long...we felt it was the least we could do" Sam added.

"Won't we be in more danger if we're on the road" Quinn added, accepting their story.

"How else will we get home Q" Puck put his arms around the two girls and walked them to the car.

"It's a little battered but it will make it, we can just leave it when we meet Mr. Shue, right?" Sam asked as if he needed to be told the others were safe.

"Yeah" Santana mumbled as she climbed into the back seat, followed by Quinn and Mike.

"It's all going to be fine" Finn Smiled as he got in the passenger seat.

Sam clambered into the boot as Puck started the engine.

"Lets get out of here" he said shivering as he looked back into the dark wood.

They had only been driving a few miles before they seen it. His car was parked at an awkward angle blocking a larger car in a ditch.

"Oh my god!" Quinn cried, "that's their car!"

They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes as Puck brought the car to a stop.

Mike and Sam jumped out the back and rushed towards the SUV, whilst Finn and Puck rushed to the smaller car.

"Empty" Finn growled.

"Tina!" Mike yelled making everyone rush to the SUV.

"Rachel! Mercedes!" Quinn clambered into the vehicle and hugged her friends.

"What happened" Santana asked, noticing Mr. Shue was missing.

"H…he told us to hide in the back, the man looked inside but we were pretty well hidden in the back" Rachel said pulling them inside and closing the door.

"He took Mr. Shue away…he said he would be useful" Tina said with tears in her eyes. Mike leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry" Puck cried, "Finn get everyone home, I'm going to get Mr. Shue"

"No way!" Finn and Santana shouted in unison.

"I have a better idea" Puck smiled when he noticed the old gleam in Santana's eyes.

"Ok what is it?" he said moving beside her.

"Mike and Tina take Ms. H's car and get back home! Go straight to Artie and Britt and wait for the rest of us"

"But what about you guys?" Mike asked feeling slightly confused.

"Don't worry about us, just please listen"

"Ok...if it helps" Tina said pulling Mike out of the car.

Santana got out of the car with them and watched as Tina climbed into the passenger seat. She reached forward and pulled Mike into a hug.

"Thank you Mike" she cried.

"For what" he said holding her tightly.

"For saving my life" he smiled and walked towards the car.

"Don't mention it" he got in and Santana watched as they drove out of sight.

"Santana! Get in here! Now!" Puck whispered

"Why are we whispering" she said as she climbed back in.

"Don't you think he might have heard the car drive away! Lets just lay low for a while"

She went to argue back before nodding in agreement and laying on her back. She knew their best chance of saving Mr. Shue was to avoid panicking the idiot who was causing them so much pain.

"At least that's another two of us safe" Finn said trying to break the silence.

Everyone nodded but no one answered.


	17. Chapter 17

They sat for over an hour devising a plan, yet nothing seemed to be doable.

"I say we just barge in there and take him by surprise," shouted Sam.

"Shh! Don't be ridiculous! He's armed and we're not! For all we know he could have seen us arriving and is just waiting for us to be so stupid," cried Quinn.

"Guys calm down, this is what he wants! We can't fight among ourselves we need to…" Finn trailed off.

There were footsteps coming toward the SUV. Everyone fell silent straining they're eyes to see out the broken window into the night.

The person stopped outside the car.

"H-hello?"

"Mike!"

"What are you doing?"

"Where's Tina?"

"We thought you we're safe"

Everyone shouted at once. Mike jumped in the front seat and put his finger to his mouth.

"Guys we seriously have to be quiet ok? I came back to help, it was so selfish of me to leave like that. Tina is fine she is waiting for some of you."

"Waiting?" Santana said shakily.

"Yes, the second I left I knew I had done the wrong thing. I saw him, he was looking out of the window of an old abandoned house. I told Tina to wait in the car, and then I went to take a look. There is a broken window in the downstairs kitchen that we could fit through, I'm pretty sure they are upstairs as there is only one light on in the whole house…"

"Ok, that settles it were going. Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Quinn go meet Tina and get out of here" whispered Finn.

"No way!" cried Santana, "This is my mess and I should be the one to go, no one else needs to die, if he has me he will leave you all alone."

"Santana stop thinking like that! Stop it!" she turned in surprise to see Mike yelling at her.

"This has affected all of us and we are going to do this for each other we have to save Mr. Shue but if all of us go then it will just slow us down."

Santana nodded in shock, but held her ground.

"Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn get going he's right and there is still one space left so boys hurry up and decide," Santana said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Where is the car?" Mercedes said, "Everyone is arguing about who has to go but we are forgetting that Tina is alone,"

Everyone looked guiltily at the floor.

"Ok lets go," Rachel, said.

She and Mercedes climbed out of the car.

"Stay out of sit and head south, we've hidden the car off the road but you'll find it if you keep to the right" Mike instructed.

When no one else moved the girls wished them all good luck and ran.

"Ok now I have another idea" Quinn said bravely, she pointed at the strangers car and smiled.

"We can't move the car or he'll know we are here but we can make it that he doesn't get very far with it."

Everyone smiled and grabbed hold of Quinn.

"Genius," whispered Sam "And Finn is the very man for the job."

"Yeah!" Finn, "I knew working in the tire shop would come in handy. So I will stay here with Quinn and Sam, then Santana, Puck and Mike can go get Mr. Shue."

Everyone nodded in agreement and prepared for the task that followed.


	18. Chapter 18

Finns POV

The others had been gone for a while now and yet they had done know damage to the car.

"Got it!" Sam cried he rummaged in the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. He clambered out the SUV and rolled under the stranger's car.

"I don't want him to see any noticeable damage, it will be more of a shock that way." Both Finn and Quinn nodded and clambered out the car after him.

Sam began slashing the tires out of sight.

"Hey, Sam give me a shot" Finn laughed jokingly as he rolled under the car.

Sam handed him the scissors and he stabbed the fuel tank. The oil slowly began to drip from the car.

"Hey guys" Quinn called "The keys are still in the ignition.

The boys rolled out from under the car and watched as Quinn tampered with the lights.

"Remember we're going for discreet," Sam warned.

"I was trying to take the lights out without leaving a sign, I think I disconnected them"

"I'll check"

"Finn!"

But before either of them could stop him the headlights were shining full blast down the deserted road.

Just then a serious of gunshots cut the tension in the air.

"They are coming from the house!"

Finn hastily turned the headlights off and clambered out of the car closing the door as quietly as he could.

"What should we do?" Finn asked looking between the two.

"There's someone coming" Whispered Sam "Quick we have to hide."

Finn nodded and rolled back under the car ready to pull Quinn in with him. A loud familiar gunshot rang out causing Quinn to scream. Finn tried to get out to help her but she stopped him with her foot.

"Please stay hidden." She whispered, barely audible, "For me."

She began to run from the car, calling Sam's name as she went. There was no response, which made him feel sick to the stomach. He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do, now Quinn was going to be murdered and he was lying safe under the culprit's car. He began to cry silently into his hands.

"Well, you'll be happy to know I wasted my last bullet on your friend here."

Finn rolled over silently to see Quinn crying over Sam's still body. The man was circling them like a hawk.

"Lucky for you, I could use you at some point," the man winked and struck Quinn across the head with his gun, leaving her to fall over Sam, as he walked back to the house laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

They reached the back of the old house, Puck reached for the door.

"No," Mike whispered "We have to be quiet it looks like it would creak"

He climbed up on to the window ledge and held his hand out for Santana, Puck made to give her a leg up, when the whole house was illuminated by a bright light.

A series of gunshots rang out, making them all quiver. Hurried footsteps pounded on the stairs, leaving them all frozen in position – Santana suspended in mid air between Mike and Puck. The man came into sight, if he as much as turned his head, he would see Mike frozen on the window ledge. However, he rushed out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Mike Pulled Santana up and helped Puck. Santana was shaking, she knew something bad had just happened and she was scared of what they were going to find.

"Ok, Mike I know you said that he was up stairs but it's best if we have a look around, I'll check out the basement and you and Santana go straight up stairs."

"Got it" Mike replied, he put his hand on Santana's shoulder and directed her upstairs."

"And if you find yourself in trouble and manage to escape, don't look back," Puck called after them.

Neither of them answered they just kept climbing the stairs in silence.

A gun went off outside and Santana jumped grabbing Mike's hand, he squeezed it in return and pulled her along the corridor.

They entered the only room that still had a door and found Mr. Shue tied up on the floor.

"Mr. Shue!" Santana screamed.

He was lying in a puddle of his own blood and stirred slightly at the sound of his name.

"S-Santana?" he groaned.

"Mr. Shue, don't worry we're going to get you out of here," Mike cried, with tears in his eyes.

"No, get out both of you, leave me," he said weakly.

"But…" Mike and Santana cried in unison.

"No buts, listen. Santana the man who has been following us, you're not the only girl he has stalked. He has been watching you for months, following your every move."

A shiver ran down Santana's spine.

"He was trying to get information about you, he said he has taken girls in the past, used them and killed them, when they disobey him. He has an obsession with the chase. You have to get away from him all of you!"

Mike put his arms around Santana and she cried into his shoulder.

"I am so proud of all of you…don't worry about me I will be with…' he trailed off, with expressionless eyes staring into nothing.

Mike began to cry now. They were so lost in their own despair that they did not realize how loud they were being. Someone lunged onto them knocking them apart.

Santana saw Mike fall unconscious to the floor before she was dragged off into another room, banging her head on the door before everything went black.


End file.
